Frazel one shots
by Short Little Writer Girl
Summary: A bunch of Frazel one shots please review to give me ideas on what to do next
1. Chapter 1

It had been a long car ride. Poor Frank had to drive for thee days because Hazel insisted on not taking a plane because as she said the day after the war "I'm done with boats and planes". So here Frank was in the drivers seat driving up to what once was his family mansion. Over the course of sixth months it took the Romans and the children of Athena and Hephaestus to build. It was now almost nine stories high in a circle with a huge outdoor pavilion in the middle that could hold the entire legion and all of Camp Half Blood. But Hazel had a love/hate relationship with it. Hazel thought it was absolutely beautiful, but she hated the cold.

"How much longer?" Frank realized Hazel was staring at him.

"Like I don't half an hour." He replied.

Hazel shifted and put her knees up on the dashboard and sighed blowing a piece of hair out of her face. Hazel then grabbed her cherry Pepsi from the cup holder and took a sip. It had started out with Frank, Nico, Reyna, and the rest of the seven teaching Hazel about the modern world. Then it had gotten to modern day drinks and Hazel hated Coca Cola (much to the annoyance of Percy), she then started drinking Pepsi, but then fell in love with cherry Pepsi. They even gave Hazel Mountain Dew, but it quickly ended after a sugar rush.

Then finally after 45 minutes they reached the huge Demigod rest stop. It was a giant building with a fence around it that was made of silver, Celestial Bronze, and Imperial Gold. The gods had also helped by adding a weather protection spell around it. Then the gates opened and he drove in to a special only for the seven, Praetor, or centurion. The first thing Hazel unloaded was their Flame point Siamese, Leo. Frank had gotten Leo for Hazel after they found out she was allergic to dogs (not the deathly, but miserably kind) at first they tried every single type of allergy mediation, but easily gave up after Hazel got drowsy or she was allergic to them (Leo had made plenty of jokes) then she tried Percy's (which are specialized for him by the children of Apollo), but those just made her feel as she said "like crap".

But anyway Frank and Hazel had one of the bigger rooms. They had theirs in between Piper and Jason's and Reyna's. The room was more like a large apartment. It had two living rooms, two bedrooms, three bathrooms, a kitchen, and since they got the first floor they had a yard. The first living room was plain it just had a TV, some pictures, and 8 fold up beds along the walls. Frank and Hazel walked up the four steps the kitchen was to their right and to their left was a hallway leading to the guest room (where Nico would sleep when he came up with them which was very rare), then there was the guest bathroom that was straight across from Frank. Then across from Nico's was their room which Frank walked into. The walls were a navy blue color which Frank enjoyed painting with Hazel and the bedding was black and looked fresh like someone just did there bedding not to long ago. Frank set the bags down on either side of the queen size bed then promptly face planted into his pillow and went straight into Somnus's land.

Frank woke to Hazel shaking him which earned her a moan from him as he tried to clear the sleep from his brain.

Hazel smiled down at him her hair was chin length as she started cutting it in the summer. "You know it's dinnertime right?" Hazel looked like she was about to laugh, "good thing I remembered because you wouldn't have done anything and then we would have to eat in the pavilion."

Frank yawned then questioned "Whats wrong with eating in the pavilion."

Hazel looked irritated "this is supposed to be our weekend together not a weekend shared with other demigods." Hazel said exasperated.

"Sorry, sorry," Frank apologized as he rolled out of bed and stumbled into the ruby red kitchen. The color was Hazel's idea it was one of her favorites right up their with blue and royal purple. So he allowed Hazel to paint the kitchen ruby red as long as he got a nice massage at the end of any Friday of the month his choice. The little pine table was made from Frank's favorite pine tree while he grew up. The tree was the biggest one since his mother had planted it when she was a child. But Leo had cut the tree down and turned it into an expanding table to fit the rest of the seven, Reyna, and Nico when they had Christmas parties up in Canada.

It was the next day when it was their Anniversary of their first kiss and like always they went up to the boarder of Canada and Alaska. Nico came up last night just out of the blue and picked up the little Siamese who snuggled against him then told his sister that he'll take care of Leo so they didn't have to worry about him.

It was about one when Frank heard Hazel tell him that she was hungry that's when he pulled his move. It took Frank a long time for him to think of how he should propose, but he thought of what Annabeth had told him about the Chinese handcuffs "Keep it simple". So that's what he did, he kept it simple.

Frank sighed to calm his nerves and turned towards Hazel. "Hazel do you remember when we first kissed here five years ago." Frank watched as his girlfriend of five years turned toward him and nodded her head.

"Yes. And you made the cutest elephant." Hazel replied.

"When the war actually began and I had no idea who was gonna live and who was gonna die, but I did know one thing that if we both lived no matter what I was going to do this." Frank knelt on one and he examined Hazel's face of shock as her hands went to her face. "Hazel Ann Levesque will you marry me?" Frank got the little black velvet box out and inside was a little silver band that in Latin wrote 'ad habendum et tenedum'.

Frank watched as Hazel dropped down to hug him and whispered in his ear "yes."

The next sixth months where like a movie in slow motion. Hazel, Piper, Reyna, and Annabeth had all brought home a bunch of wedding planning magazines. Which would end up with the four girls huddled around each other whispering things like "oh that looks nice" and other things. Then in the final stretch before the big day Hazel had sent out invitations, ordered a wedding dress, wrote her vows, ect. Frank rarely saw her and he barley even saw her eat which Annabeth said that it was normal and called it the 'Wedding planning diet'.

But finally it was that time the day the big huge day that he and Hazel talked about for months the day was April 9th, 2015. Frank was waiting for Hazel then he heard the music and everyone turned toward the large white trellis where morning glories where blooming in whit. The Ceres and Demeter kids and legacies did the entire Garden of Bacchus into a superb wedding place with fountains, white roses, there where flowers Frank didn't even recognize all in his and Hazel's favorite color. Then Percy (his best man) had punched him in the arm as Hazel appeared being walked down the aisle by Pluto. Hazel's dress went to the floor and it was strapless white with little beaded flower patterns on it her hair was tied up in a bun where a little diamond tiara was set that held the veil. Frank heard at least five people hold their breath and he had to admit that Hazel was breath taking.

Pluto on the other hand had worn a silk black suit with a black tie. Frank thought it was great that after the war Hazel had finally forgiven Pluto after all those years ago and even got Nico to forgive him to. So then their stepmother had forgiven and started treating her two stepchildren of hers like her own children, but as for Ceres she's still coming around.

The reception went by fast for Frank, but in the middle he saw Piper slip off her 4" heels and saw Aphrodite/Venus cover her mouth.

But either way after five long years Hazel was finally his all his and he didn't have to worry about if Hazel's overprotective father and brother were gonna approve because now he was part of their family.

The service went by so fast for Frank, but out of the corner of his eye he saw Piper take of her 4" heels then watched her as Aphrodite/Venus cover a gasp he chuckled to himself.

But either way Hazel Levesque was his after all five years no more having to worry about if her overprotective brother and father where going to like him because now he was part of their family.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay **it's like 1 am where I live and I just got done writing an English paper and I just had a great idea for another one shot yay go me. Anyway this takes after BoO.**

It was October which meant that it was flu season. And even though Hazel Levesque went through a bloody war she was absolutely not going to get a flu shot. It wasn't as much so as the needle, but the fact that the African American never even had a shot. But anyway here Hazel was waiting patiently so Nico could go get his (Nico literally forced her saying things like "I can't go through it alone" etc). So here Hazel was at CHB's infirmary so her idiotic terrified of needles brother could get his flu shot.

"Nico!" Will's voice called out and snapped Hazel out of her thoughts. Hazel stayed seated while Nico got up and then he shook his head and brought his now somewhat tan hand out, and so Hazel grabbed it rolling her eyes at her brother. They followed Will back to the room where Nico got to sit in the comfortable seat while Hazel had to sit in a blue uncomfortable seat and hold his hand.

It took forever for Will to get the right dosage of vaccine stuff. "So Hazel will I be giving your flu shot today?" Will intrigued doing that thing doctors do where they flick the shot.

Hazel smiled at Will. "Nope I got mine last week." She said sweetly still smiling, but that was a big mistake. While Nico was getting patched up from his "big huge injury" Hazel took the time to look at the area around her again for the millionth time. Of course Hazel knew it was Will's personal healing and check up room, but she was bored.

"There all better now." Will said as he slid a skull band-aid across Nico's left upper arm, and then Nico released her hand which was throbbing from his death grip. They walked out of the infirmary with Nico clinging to her right arm like a child walking back with their parents to their room where they saw a monster.

It was about a week later when Hazel started to realize that missing a flu shot was going to have a revenge. It started abot two days ago when the healers ran out of vaccines at both camps and then a daughter of Mercury came down with the flu then more people and then people in the fifth cohort. Of course Hazel didn't really care, but she did start seeing Dakota start removing the metal screws and replacing them with plastic screw

"Okay that's ridiculous Dakota I will not get sick!" Hazel said exasperated yesterday after seeing Dakota lock away his spare Imperial Gold dagger in a large bulky ratty chest.

"And when you end up sneezing and coughing in the next couple of days don't come crying to me." Dakota replied moving the chest to the furthest corner away from her bed.

Hazel climbed back down her ladder to reach the floor where she glared at him. "I will not get sick I promise you." Hazel told Dakota then stomping across the wooden floor where she opened the door and stormed out.

Then three days later Hazel slept with Frank in his Praetor house and she woke up to Frank shaking her and saying she missed breakfast, but Hazel didn't care because she new Dakota was right, and then she sneezed right after she rolled over to face the wall her back to Frank.

The rest of the day was a blur. Hazel wove in and out of sleep and when she would wake she would cough her lungs out. Hazel also started to realize that when she would sniffle or blow her now cherry red nose that the smell of the Katoblepones poison was coming back. _Yay_ Hazel thought sarcastically. Hazel pitifully sat up which her head objected to and started aching like someone was repeatedly smashing it, but it helped the poor sick girl breath so she let it slide. It was about three minutes later when Frank came up with a tray of food.

"Reyna thought you would be awake now." Frank said siting down on their bed placing the tray over her lap. All Hazel could muster was a groan. She felt like crap, she didn't feel hungry, and she knew she should have sucked it up and gotten a stupid flu shot.

"What time is it?" Hazel questioned while gingerly inspecting the soup and tea in front of her on the tray.

"About nine at night." Frank replied moving towards her so that their shoulders touched. hazel took a sip of the tea and almost gagged. The tea was Hazel's least favorite kind, it was Chamomile. So Hazel book a spoon of the soup and it passed her taste buds and she ate it until it was about half full and Frank took they tray downstairs after she confirmed with him that it was fine.

The rest of the week went like that except Reyna would bring her food, tea, and meds along with taking Hazel's temperature every three hours and Frank never left her side even when she had to grab the trash bin next to their bed because she ate to much.

But around the ninth day of having the flu Hazel was so done with everything. Frank and Hazel had watched almost every single sick day film that Frank could think of even Reyna had to go out and buy all the Jurassic Park movies.

But it was the tenth day that Hazel started feeling better to the point where she got up and walked around the house, put on her fall coat over her tiger stripped footy pj's (Hazel never was the biggest fan of them but Leo brought them back when he surprised everyone by showing that he was alive) and sat on the back deck and read a random book in Latin. But then on the eleventh day Hazel felt worse then when the flu had actually kicked in. Hazel was coughing and sneezing twice as much as she had been, and her head felt like Leo was pounding his hammer into it with all his strength. And Hazel knew that even though she was feeling better that she shouldn't do anything until she was fever free. But at least Hazel had her shape shifting boyfriend to take good care of her, that is until he caught it.

 **I know not much dialogue** **, but I couldn't really think of any dialogue so please bare with it.**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been months of waiting before Leo returned on Halloween, but now it was December three days before Hazel's 15 birthday and the seven, Nico, and Coach Hedge where all at Camp Jupiter. Frank knew what he was going to get Hazel. Well actually Frank had the Ceres kids and legacies had all helped him plan out what to do with their backyard.

Hazel had first somewhat limped through the sliding glass door four days after being in the SUV coming back from Camp Half Blood and saw what a ruin Jason had left the yard in and she instantly wanted a garden to make sure that Proserpina/Persephone accepted both Hazel and Nico. So anyway twice a week Frank met with the Ceres kids to help him with the garden.

This was Hazel's first actual birthday since 1941 that she actually celebrated because last year Hazel only had Nico who gave her a simple cupcake. But this year New Rome had celebrated it yesterday, but now it was just the seven, Nico, Dakota (who has not touched a drop of his Kool Aid and only stuck to the 50% less sugar kind after Hazel had her first nightmare), Reyna, Gwen, Tyson, and Ella. Hazel bounced down the stairs in a knee length lavender dress with her curly hair tied back and her bare feet padded against the bamboo wood flooring in the dining room and crossed into the living room. Even though Hazel said she didn't want anything too special they all felt like she deserved something Frank was the one to suggest a party even though Hazel declined every single time he brought it up Frank knew Hazel deserved a party as far as he knew she never had a party the most she got where coloring utensils from Pluto.

But Frank made sure it wasn't too over the top just people that Hazel cared the most for. Hazel sat between Frank and Nico with Percy and Annabeth across from her on the other side and Frank saw the little gold hoops through Hazel's ears. While on a pit stop in Denver Gwen had dragged both Hazel and Reyna to get their ears pierced, Reyna unlike Hazel only wore studs except for special occasions and Hazel loved hoops and dangles except for training, war games, and quests which she then either whore studs or had no earrings in at all. Piper and Annabeth had given Hazel an entire box of earrings which consisted of five pairs of studs, hoops, dangles, and others.

The first time Nico saw her ears he freaked and got weirded out and she calmed him out by saying "don't worry Nico I had them pierced in my first life and Gwen made me get them pierced again."

But anyway here they where gathered around on three couches a love seat and a recliner. "Catch Hazel!" Dakota exclaimed tossing a present wrapped in a sky blue color. Hazel opened the rectangular box after Percy cut the black duct tape that kept it shut and inside was a homemade coupon book.

"Well aren't you cheap?" Nico questioned glaring at Dakota who shrank in his seat.

"Gwen." Hazel said pointing at the girl who actually gave Hazel her present instead of tossing it like Gwen's boyfriend did. The square box was wrapped in a royal purple color which was one of Hazel's favorite colors and tore it open and inside where fingerless gloves that where black and had little fake diamonds on the wrists.

"You are the best Gwen thank you." Hazel said looking at her hands which where heavily calloused and sore from the grip of her Spatha which had started given her problems during the last three weeks of the war and ever since then Frank had learned the art of the hand massage, which didn't really help.

Next up was Tyson and Ella who asked both Nico, Percy, Piper, and Frank for help on what to get Hazel, but eventually they decided to give Hazel a cook book that was in Latin needless to say Frank would get a lot of homemade food. Annabeth gave her a book on the modern world to which Hazel responded with a 'really' look on her face towards the blonde girl who was chuckling to herself. Piper had given her a wood jewelry box that came with a white gold bracelet with Hazel's name embroiled in gold into a platinum rectangle, a necklace with a turquoise stone on the chain, and a pair of earrings with Pluto's symbol. Percy had given Hazel art supplies along with Nico. Jason almost got killed because he decided to give her a gag gift which was a statue of cows and ever since Venice Hazel had not touched any cow meat and had even developed a fear of cows. Leo had given her more art supplies which Frank knew that it'll keep her occupied for a couple months at least. Calypso had bought Hazel a 100 dollar Starbucks gift card, a 50 dollar Micheals gift card, a 100 dollar gift card to Hazel's favorite bakery in New Rome, and a book on art. Reyna had given Hazel a get out of a Senate meeting coupon book. Coach's gift considered of a coupon book too, but this time it was about killing and allowing Frank and Hazel to share the bedroom on the when finished Argo III

So now it was Frank's turn and he guessed that Hazel knew it was outside because she wasn't allowed to go outside. But the instant Hazel saw that the mess of a backyard Jason had left it in was now a jungle. Two tall palm trees stood by the storage shed in the back and two buildings which Hazel suggested (one for Tyson and Ella the other for Rachel) where now finished and looked like there Praetor house white with baby blue trimming on the edges. There where also many plants Chamise, Lemonade berry bush, Lupines, California lilacs, and an assortment of others ranging from roses to ferns.

But Frank knew by the look on Hazel's face as she put her hands to her mouth in awe that he made the right choice to do this other then his original plan of just a dinner because now she could try to act normal and do what other girls liked which was caring for a garden being able to smell the flowers to have homegrown cooked food, to harvest vegetables, to pick flowers and put them in vases for arrangements at the dinner table. Frank was thankful for Hazel no matter and he knew that Hazel would get a party like this next year because Frank hadn't seen her this happy since Leo came back.

And the next morning Frank knew how happy he made Hazel with the garden when he saw his favorite breakfast on the table staying warm from Hazel's magic.


	4. Chapter 4

**Two chapters in a day yay**

When Hazel was 22 she had her first missed period, Frank didn't know what to think about it he didn't have to deal with Hazel's mood swings or having to see her in pain when her cramps hit her hard. But when Hazel threw up one morning while Frank was on a mini quest to grab a demigod. In freaking Mumbai. So Hazel ran to the next door Praetor house which was Reyna's and even though Reyna talks about stepping down and joining Hylla or Thalia Hazel knew she was all just talk, but okay maybe one day Reyna will and give it to Hazel. But Reyna wasn't all to happy having her morning interrupted, but Hazel was like her daughter and she deeply cared about her and even stood up for her when Centurions of the first, second, and one from the third had rebelled against Hazel sleeping in Frank's Praetor house, but they shut up three days later when Hazel dreamed that Frank had taken Leo's place and died. But Reyna insistently got into an SUV and Hazel sat in the passenger seat.

It took two hours to get to an OB/GYN that Reyna went to because there was noway she'll have someone in her Legion look down there. But twenty minutes later both Reyna and Hazel got the news Hazel didn't want to hear. Pregnant. And Reyna let Hazel had her moment which she stayed silent like she did when she was sick or upset.

"Hazel are you hungry?" Reyna asked pulling into a Best Western hotel and parked in the first open parking lot.

"No. I'm not hungry Reyna." Hazel said getting out of the passenger side of the black SUV.

"Well I'm not in the mood to drive anymore so we'll stay here until tomorrow okay?" Reyna said walking up next to Hazel to the hotel entrance and checked into a two bedroom suite on the first floor. Reyna had gotten in touch with Dakota and Sadie (a Centurion on the fourth cohort) and told them that they were in charge until tomorrow. Through all night Hazel didn't eat until Reyna placed a king sized Hershey's chocolate bar with almonds. Hazel even then ate dinner a real dinner of a Subway 6inch black forest ham and cheddar cheese with lettuce which was the daughter of Pluto's favorite.

"I'm sorry if I was moody." Hazel said calmly bowing her head down.

"Don't be sorry Haze, you have every right to be moody at me I mean it is a big shocker, but tell me when could this have happened to you?" Reyna said grabbing Hazel's hand from across the table.

"A month? Maybe two? I don't know."

"Whatever. Either way you and Frank will be happy you hear me."

But Reyna was wrong Frank wasn't happy when he found out, but he wasn't angry he was confused and scared because Hazel was too young and Frank was terrified of what Nico and Pluto where going to do with him for getting Hazel pregnant. Hazel got truly pissed at him when he kept asking her to tell Hazel's family not to kill him so Hazel spent three days ignoring Frank and sleeping in the fifth.

Dakota was overjoyed and he had then told Hazel that Gwen was pregnant which then resulted in a four day sleepover at Gwen's new apartment.

Piper was the most enthusiastic when she found out. Hazel remembered telling Piper three weeks after Hazel found out when she came to tell Nico. And Piper had taken Hazel shopping with Annabeth to already start baby shopping seeing as Annabeth was trying (and failing) to get pregnant. But Hazel would be the first one of the seven to hopefully bare a child.

Nico had taken it calmly which surprised Hazel she thought that her brother would go all protective brother mode instead of being all nice and calm. But the day Hazel thought Frank might be in the clear from Nico she found a list on how to kill Frank so Hazel called Will Solace to lie to him and say that Nico tried Shadow traveling again which lead to Nico being dragged away from a conversation with Jason and Percy, with Will explaining to Nico how he would dissolve into a shadow if he kept Shadow traveling.

Pluto had invited Hazel, Nico, and Frank to a dinner and that's when Frank and Hazel would tell Pluto. And its a good thing Frank was at the end of the seven foot long table because Pluto was cursing him out like no tomorrow then when he calmed down he started asking all of those grandparents-to-be questions and lets just say Frank was completely terrified of his father in law.

Hazel had found out she was pregnant three months ago so she was now four months pregnant, had the worst morning sickness in the world, was always moody, and she was obsessed with her favorite muffin triple chocolate (which was a chocolate muffin with white, milk, and dark chocolate chips) and she always needed a latte with her muffin or all Hades will break loose.

The first time Hazel stayed in the Hades cabin at Camp Half Blood since her morning sickness started was an awful experience in the morning when Nico actually found her at seven she was already passed the sickness and just too lazy to get back to her bed so her loving brother had stepped in and carried her back to her bed which now did not look like a coffin. Hazel stayed in bed almost all day only getting out when it was lunch and dinner.

When Hazel was seven months pregnant she was almost always irritated and her mood changed in a millisecond and everybody treated her like an old artifact scared that Hazel'll brake and chew their heads off. Around this time both Annabeth and Piper became pregnant and Gwen had given birth to a beautiful girl named Livia. Frank however always got Hazel out of bed and go for a walk no matter how low on energy she was. Hazel also had a lot of trouble sleeping it was like she was sick and couldn't find a comfortable spot, and it was annoying to Frank because usually if she was awake she would wake him up because misery loves company.

At eight months Hazel was the absolute worse she was in complete misery and she wanted to be done with being pregnant everyone had stepped up to her needs and the rest of the seven had moved into Frank's Praetor house to help Hazel. This was also the time that Calypso had found out she was pregnant. Hazel had even started having contractions and she hated those and Hazel told Frank numerous times that "he should never get her pregnant again".

When Hazel finally had her child it was three in the morning and she was a replica of Hazel. Frank and Hazel decided to name her Emily Marie Zhang and Reyna, Dakota, and Gwen were appointed to be godparents. Nico had been the first to hold Emily and he didn't let her go for almost ten minutes when Piper charmspoke Nico to let her hold Emily.

By the time Emily was a year old (3/13/18) both Frank and Hazel found out that their little girl had inherited both Frank and Hazel's powers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Okay here's a great hit the feels. Emily died at least a week before Frank's birthday.  
**

 **Dedicated to: sweetfanwarriorlife for giving me this idea**

Hazel knew Frank never cared for any birthday, except for hers. Hazel learned this a week ago when the good 'what to get my boyfriend of almost a year?' Question came up. So there they were sitting on the stools that surrounded the marble island in the middle of the kitchen eating breakfast while doing hundred other things at once, reports, schedules for the upcoming week, progress, etc.

"So what do you want for your birthday?" Hazel asked Frank while washing the raspberries that she just picked then setting them in the middle of the island.

Frank looked up from his reports on how much the stores would be taxed. "Nothing. I don't want anything." Frank gathered his stuff, put a raspberry in his mouth then walked out of the kitchen to their bedroom.

Hazel blew a strand of her curly hair out of her face, "well then." The daughter of Pluto muttered wiping her hands on her jeans grabbing a bigger bowl from the cabinet under the island and walked outside after all there where still more berries to be picked.

Three days later Hazel asked her boyfriend again, he replied the same again. By the fifth time this happened Hazel went to Piper for help and apparently Jason was the same all over Piper's birthday, but could care less about his own. So Piper and Hazel found Calypso in the forest talking to a tree nymph. Leo was the same. Then the four girls headed out to find Annabeth.

"Do you think Percy's the same way?" Hazel asked Piper as the girls passed by the Zeus cabin.

"ANNABETH!" Piper hollered as Annabeth was heading towards the Poseidon cabin. The blond girl headed over to them wearing her regular summer outfit of shorts and her Camp Half Blood tee-shirt.

"What can I do for you?" Annabeth asked after hugging Hazel, "and next time you come give me a warning." The blonde girl whispered into Hazel's ear and she nodded.

"Okay so Frank's birthday is in like three days and I don't know what to get him because-"

"He never told you what he wanted because he only cares about your birthday?"Annabeth finished Hazel's sentence. Hazel nodded and her curls didn't bounce around as much since she chopped it to chin length.

So that's how the five girls ended up in the Hades cabin spread out across the cabin writing and crossing out ideas for Frank's present while also complaining about the boys stupid and disgusting habits. Then in the middle of the night after the campfire she got it. Hazel knew now what she wanted to get Frank, but it was going to involve Pluto. Hazel's father was making up for loss time apparently because after her birthday party he sent her a gift the next morning on how to control the mist and a supply of a hundred of Oh Henry candy bars which where Hazel's favorite. But the plan was still going to have her father and she had forgiven him a lot to the point where she now had extra clothes in the palace and Hazel always liked to prank call him in the middle of the night.

So know it was June 5th and Frank was now 17 and Hazel knew that Frank had probably already known he was at least going to have to dress up for a fancy dinner, but Hazel knew that Frank was going to very surprised at what she got him. So it was six and they had dinner reservations at seven for Frank's favorite restaurant in New Rome. Hazel stepped into a short sleeve black dress that went down to the ground (because the restaurant was like being on the Red Carpet and everyone had to dress passed 'fine') the dress was silk and Nico had given it to Hazel when they went to 21 Oceanfront. But Hazel put in her golden earrings that had an inch of chain then the golden hawk at the bottom. When they arrived at Optimo Loco Nova Roma which literally meant the best place in New Rome they where given the private two person room thank the gods.

They finished eating and desert was on the way two slices of marble cake. That's when Hazel brought out Frank's present. It was wrapped in a blood red color and was three feet long.

"Frank I know you think my birthday is more special then yours, but Frank their equal they are both important so I decided to get you this because you turned our backyard into a jungle." Hazel then passed him the box and when he opened it she could see how surprised he was. Then he smiled and lifted the spear up it even had the drogon tooth tip and she could faintly hear him murmur out something about 'take that Annabeth'.

Then Frank's brown eyes got caught up in her golden eyes. "Gray is still in here right?" Frank asked setting the spear back down into the box.

"Yes I made sure that it was the right Gray." Then their lips met over the flickering candle and of course this lovely moment was interrupted by their cake arriving. and the rest of the night they laid curled up on the couch watching all sorts of reruns that Hazel didn't know the names of, but then again what did she know.

And ever since then Frank had always let Hazel in on ideas on what he might want before Hazel has to scramble on what to get him. Also Hazel learned that Frank gets really touchy around his birthday because that was also around the time his mother died, but still Hazel didn't care.

 **sorry if the ending kinda sucks I didn't really know what else to put.**


End file.
